Ticking Clock
by HighonLP
Summary: Picks up where “Standards of Conduct” left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5year deal?
1. Part 1

Title: Ticking Clock (1/7) Author: Daphne (srtaborradora84@yahoo.com) Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mac's Apartment 2100 Hours  
  
I toss away the empty Chinese containers. Everything makes sense now. All the weird looks Harm has been giving me.all those odd comments.he was thinking about that deal. I think back to that day.the day little AJ was born, going on four years ago. Of course I've been thinking about it, I'm just surprised he has too. I would've though he'd have "forgotten" that little deal by now. Hey, who am I kidding? It wasn't a little deal at all.it was a deal that if followed through with would completely alter our lives. But, it's still over a year away. I'm sure by then Harm will be involved with someone. So why am I even thinking about it? I know the reason, I've never wanted anything more than to be with Harm and have his child.our child. I start picturing our little family. A small house close to work, but not too close. A golden retriever running around our fenced in back yard. A swing set for the kids to play on when they get older. Harm sitting in the nursery holding our newborn daughter as little Harm III watches. I shake the thoughts from my head. Get a grip, Mackenzie.its never going to happen, just get used to it.  
  
I sigh. I'm going to take a nice long bath. I lay out my nightgown. I recall another time.another country that I wore this particular nightgown.of course I took it on purpose. The look on his face when he saw me in it in that hotel in Russian was something that I've never been able to forget. I wanted him to notice that I wasn't just his partner.I wasn't just a jarhead.I was a woman.and he did seem to notice. I smile and head into the bathroom. I get the desired water temperature and add some bath salts and bubbles. I turn on some soft relaxing music and dim the lights. I discard my uniform and slip into the tub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside Mac's Apartment Same time  
  
I'm funny.that's what she said.she said I was funny. These past few days have been.well.interesting. Every since she made that "mistake" by saying AJ was turning five as opposed to 4.I couldn't look at Mac without picturing her pregnant. Pregnant with my child. And part of me found that.amazing. I started thinking about what it would be like to have a child with her. The conclusion that I came to.sure bliss. A part of me hoped that she did want to move up the time table. I'm ready for this.with her at least. Now I'm standing outside her door.trying to figure out how to tell her that I want this for us.and I don't want to wait until AJ turns five. Hell, I don't even want to wait until he turns four. I knock on her door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside  
  
Damn.of course. They minute that I get into the tub. I groan and get out. This better be important. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body, tucking it in as I walk to the front door. I look through the peek hole. What is Harm doing here? I open the door. "Harm?" I try to contain my grin as his eyes travel over my body, his mouth slightly open. He tries to speak, but the words don't seem to come out. "Flyboy, this better be good.you interrupted my bath." I can't help but tease him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm ready to tell her everything when she opens the door. But when I see her in that towel.all the thoughts and the prewritten speech..they get lost. My eyes travel over her. I remember last time that I "saw" her like this. Only that was just a vision.*this* is so much.she speaks but I can't even make out her words. I meet her eyes, ready to get my six chewed out. But they're twinkling. She finds this humorous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The look on his face is priceless. I notice that his mouth may not be functioning, but other parts of his body sure are. "Harm?" I repeat. I desperately try to keep the laughter out of my voice. "Do you want to come in? Harm?" Still no response. I take his hands and gently pull him inside and shut the door. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "I.I.I want to have a baby with you, Mac." The words tumble frantically out of my mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stare up at him unable to respond. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mac..Sarah..I was us to have a child together.and I don't want to wait any longer for us to have it." I watch her.she's now the speechless one. I brush a strand of hair out of her face and smile when it falls right back down. "Say something.please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Harm.I.what brought this on? I mean why is there a sudden need for a child? Don't you think we should at least.well try being more to each other before we have a child?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I smile. "I thought you'd say that." I get down on one knee and pull a small black velvet box out of my pocket. "My grandfather gave this ring to my grandmother.when I first told her about you.she told me that she'd keep it until I was ready to give it to my Sarah. I'm ready for that now.I love you, Sarah.and I would be honored if.Sarah Mackenzie.will you marry me?" I hold my breath as I wait for her reply 


	2. Part 2

Title: Ticking Clock (2/7) Author: Daphne (srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
From Part 1: "Mac..Sarah..I was us to have a child together.and I don't want to wait any longer for us to have it." I watch her.she's now the speechless one. I brush a strand of hair out of her face and smile when it falls right back down. "Say something.please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Harm.I.what brought this on? I mean why is there a sudden need for a child? Don't you think we should at least.well try being more to each other before we have a child?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 2  
  
I smile. "I thought you'd say that." I get down on one knee and pull a small black velvet box out of my pocket. "My grandfather gave this ring to my grandmother.when I first told her about you.she told me that she'd keep it until I was ready to give it to my Sarah. I'm ready for that now.I love you, Sarah.and I would be honored if.Sarah Mackenzie.will you marry me?" I hold my breath as I wait for her reply  
  
My mouth drops open slightly as I stare at the man knelt down in front of me. "Harm.I.wow.I don't know what to say."  
  
"I was kind of looking for 'Yes, Harm.I'll marry you' or something along those lines" He says giving me his best flyboy grin.  
  
"Harm.listen to me.okay? Because I know how you're going to react and that you aren't going to really hear me out."  
  
He swallows hard and shuts the ring box. He shakily stands up. "I'm.listening."  
  
"Harm..this is important for you to understand.I'm not saying no.but I'm also not saying yes.at least not yet." I see the twinkle in his eyes immediately disappear. He looks like someone just ran over his dog. "Harm, listen to me.we've yet to even go on a real date.we've never been an 'us'.it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into this already."  
  
He simply nods. I can see the hurt in his eyes, but he understands. "Okay, Mac.we'll.take it slow. Do you have plans for next Friday night?"  
  
"Valentine's Day?" I smile. "Wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you."  
  
His flyboy grin is back. "Great.I'll pick you up.wear something formal."  
  
"Harm.you know I don't own anything like that."  
  
"Then go shopping."  
  
I laugh. "Only for you."  
  
He laughs and looks out the window. "Wow.it's really coming down out there."  
  
I walk over and look out the window and the thick blanket of white freezing the ground. "Harm.you can't drive home in this."  
  
"What do you suggest?" He raises his eyebrow.  
  
"I'll make up the couch for you."  
  
"Party pooper." He teases.  
  
I playfully roll my eyes and go get a couple blankets and a pillow from my room and lay them out on the couch. "Night Harm." I turn to see he's already stripped down to his boxers. My breath catches and my heart begins to race as my body begins, not for the first time, to ache painfully for the man in front of me.  
  
"Night, Sarah.." He moves to me. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He gives me his best flyboy grin.the one that makes my knees grow week.  
  
"Uh.yeah." I lean up and kiss his lips softly. He pulls me closer and I feel his tongue gliding across my lips, seeking entrance. I open my mouth to him and his tongue plunges hungrily into my mouth, exploring.plundering.claiming. I cling to him, caressing his tongue with my own in an age old duel. I reluctantly break the kiss when the need for air finally wins out. "Night." I retreat to my room before I can no longer fight the urge to jump his bones. I get ready and climb under the covers and fall asleep, fantasizing about my flyboy.  
  
~~~~There is a little NC-17 part that follows this, it isn't needed to understand the story, but if you'd like it, email me since I can't post it here ~~~~~ 


	3. Part 3

Title: Ticking Clock (3/?) Author: Daphne (srtaborradora84@yahoo.com) Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 (for now, may change is other parts) Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
((Harm's POV))  
  
I can't manage to get much sleep. All I can think about is the marine in the next room. I know I took her completely by surprise with my proposal, but I've been in love with her longer than I can remember. Sure it took me until now to truly admit. I guess that's what happens when you almost lose the woman you love. That night on the ferry, I know she thought that I was rejecting her, but that's not what I meant. I just didn't want her to be like every other woman I've been involved with and I didn't want to be like every other man she's been involved with. She's the only woman that I've ever been in love with. She's everything to me and I've always been scared of that. Scared that I'll do something wrong.that I'll disappoint her.that I'll hurt her and she'll be gone from my life. My soul mate, the love of my life, my partner and my best friend are all wrapped up in one beautiful, toned body. I understand why she couldn't say yes. She's got the same fears that I had in Sydney. Not to mention she's right. We've never been an 'us' officially.although my heart has always belonged to her. We always turn to each other before turning to anyone else. The trust between us is amazing. But my urge to be more came way out of left field in her eyes. I didn't give her any warning. I smile thinking about her reaction. Shocked doesn't quite cover it.  
  
I finally give up on sleep and head into the kitchen. I dig through her refrigerator and freezer and dig out eggs, bacon and sausage and start to make us breakfast.  
  
I smile as I see her walk in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Morning."  
  
"Morning.smells delicious.."  
  
"I figured that it was the least that I could do after you gave me a place to sleep."  
  
"I wasn't about to have you out driving in that weather, Harm."  
  
"I know." I smile. "Its cleared up some, so I can head home.unfortunately.." I add under my breath.  
  
Mac sets the table and gets them each a cup of coffee.  
  
"I went to get a shower and saw you'd forgot to drain the bathtub, so I did it for you." I glance over at her and catch the slight flush of her cheeks.  
  
"I.totally forgot about my bath."  
  
"I figured you did. Sorry for interrupting it."  
  
"A welcome interruption." She smiled.  
  
"Okay then." I set our plates on the table. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage for her.just eggs for me.  
  
"What.no meat, squid boy?"  
  
"Me.eat dead animal carcass? No way.." I laugh.  
  
"More for me." She grins.  
  
"Help yourself."  
  
She smiles. "So.where are we going Friday night?"  
  
"Stop right there. I'm not telling you. It's going to be a surprise.."  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Nope.nothing you can say or do will change my mind on that, Mac."  
  
She cocks an eyebrow. "I'm sure I could think of something."  
  
I swallow hard at the tone of her voice. Images flash in my head of ways that I know she could change my mind.images of her last night.I shake them from my head "No way, marine.just drop it."  
  
She playfully rolls her eyes and does the dishes. "What time are you picking me up?"  
  
"Um.how about 1900?"  
  
"Fine with me, flyboy."  
  
"I won't be late."  
  
She laughs. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
I walk up behind her, but don't get too close.want to avoid the embarrassment. "I'll be here." I whisper in her ear.  
  
((Mac's POV))  
  
I shiver, my heart immediately speeding up at his closeness. "Okay.I.uh.I'll be ready on time then."  
  
He nods. "I better get out of here.see you at work Monday."  
  
"Yeah.see you then.." I gasp softly as he places a kiss on the side of my neck. "Harm."  
  
He turns be around and picks me up. He places me gently on the counter.  
  
"Harm." I try again.  
  
He nudges my legs apart and slides in between them. His arms encircle my waist and pull my tightly up against him. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" He smirks.  
  
I'm at a loss for words so I simply nod.  
  
He slowly closes the gap between our lips. The kiss starts out soft and tender.so full of promise.full of love. But the kiss quickly escalates.becoming needy.passionate.hungry. Just before we both lose ourselves in the pleasure, he breaks the kiss. "Bye, Sarah."  
  
The use of my given name sends additional shockwaves through my body. ".bye." Is all I can manage.  
  
He smirks and leaves.leaves me sitting on the counter, the feel and taste of his lips still on mine..my body still on fire.  
  
I laugh slightly. "We'll see who's smirking Friday night." 


	4. Part 4

Title: Ticking Clock (4/7) Author: Daphne Email: srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
((Mac's POV))  
  
Valentine's Day Mac's Apartment  
  
This past week has been the longest week of my life. I'm sure of it. I've tried to get Harm to cave several times about where he's taken me, but my attempts have been futile. He hasn't budged. He can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. But Friday is finally here. I rushed home from work so that I'd have plenty of time to get ready. Harm won't know what hit him. I smile as I look at the dress laid across my bed. It took me forever to find the perfect dress. Each time I tried one on, I imagined Harm's reaction to it. Finally I found this one. It's perfect and I know Harm will love it.  
  
The dark emerald green material does wonders for my skin tone plus it brings out the color of my eyes. It's made material that is extremely soft to the touch. Its floor length but has a slit up the front the whole way up to my mid-thigh. It dips low in the front to show off my ample cleavage. It has a very open back and thin spaghetti straps. It hugs my body perfectly. I run my hand over the fabric and smile. Harm will love it.  
  
I get a relaxing bath to try to calm my nerves and then begin the tedious process of getting ready. I add some curl to my hair and do my make up before returning to the bedroom. I decide against panty hose.don't want the seams. I slip the dress on and then the matching heels and look myself over once more in the mirror. Then the finishing touch, the perfume my flyboy gives me every Christmas. I smile. Tonight.tonight will be.wonderful.  
  
He should be here any moment, if he's on time. I fiddle with my hair once more and then "patiently" wait for him to arrive. I almost jump out of my skin when I here the knock at my door. I'll give him credit.he was on time. 


	5. Part 5

Title: Ticking Clock (5/7) Author: Daphne Email: srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
((Harm's POV))  
  
Same time Outside Mac's apartment  
  
God! Could this week possibly been any longer? I highly doubt it. Work has not very productive. All I could think about was a certain Marine Colonel and what she'd be wearing on our date. Sure, Mac looks good in anything.and nothing, I'm sure.but when she wears formal dresses.my heart skips. That's probably why when I hit my head, I saw her twice in formalwear. I fix my tie and smooth out the suit jacket with one hand, a dozen long-stemmed red roses in the other. Tonight will be.perfect. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes where I'm taking her. My marine probably doesn't think that I can surprise her, but she's very wrong about that. I smirk and take a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
I feel like a teenager. I mean, this is Mac.. Why am I so nervous? Because it is Mac.my best friend, my partner, the only woman I've ever been in love with, my soul-mate, the love of my life.I could stand here the rest of my life listing everything she is to me.  
  
I hear her moving towards the door and my heart starts to shake. A powerful attorney.a navy pilot and I'm Jell-O when it comes to the woman on the other side of the door. It's so funny that.  
  
The door opens and all thought leaves my head. My mouth drops open slightly and I just stare at the sight in front of me. That dress.its perfect on her. It makes her skin glow and her eyes. not to mention the way it hugs her curves perfectly. She may be a jarhead, but she's the most feminine woman I know.  
  
"Harm?" She repeats for probably the tenth time.  
  
I look up and she's smirking. She knows what she's doing to me. I laugh slightly and shake my head. "You look.spectacular doesn't seem to cover it."  
  
She blushes slightly. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks.so.you ready to go? Oh.these are.for you." I hand her the roses.  
  
"Thanks." She smiles and takes them to put them in water and then gets her coat. "Do I get to know where yet?"  
  
I help her put on her coat. "Nope.not until we get there."  
  
"Harm.." She says impatiently.  
  
"No." I laugh. "Come on Sarah."  
  
She smiles and locks her apartment.  
  
My hand falls to the small of her back and I lead her down to the 'vette. I open the door for her.  
  
"My my my.such a gentleman." She teases and gets in.  
  
I shut her door and get into the driver's seat. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah." I lean over and kiss her softly.  
  
She returns the kiss and smiles. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harm."  
  
I give her my patented flyboy smile and start driving towards our destination. 


	6. Part 6

Title: Ticking Clock (6/?) Author: Daphne Email: srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 (for now, may change is other parts) Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
((Mac's POV))  
  
I smile and relax in the seat occasionally smiling over at him. He looks.incredible tonight. Not that he doesn't always look incredible, but tonight.wow. "Harm.."  
  
"No.I'm not telling you. In fact." He stops just before pulling out on the main road and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a blindfold and leans over and puts it over my eyes.  
  
"Kinky.." I laugh.  
  
"Green light, Colonel.." He whispers in my ear. "Now.don't remove it or I'll have to tie your hands together.."  
  
"Fine." I sigh playfully.  
  
"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would we?" He starts driving again.  
  
About an hour later we finally come to a stop. I hear him get out of the car and soon hear my door open as well. He takes my hands and helps me out.  
  
"Trust me?"  
  
"With my life, body, mind, soul and heart." I smile.  
  
His hand falls to the small of my back as he leads me to where ever he's taking me. "Almost there."  
  
Finally he stops and moves behind me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah.." He whispers in my ear and removes the blindfold.  
  
"Oh my.Harm." If I thought I was in love with him before.I'm so much more in love with him now. "How did you.?" 


	7. Part 7

Title: Ticking Clock (7/7) Author: Daphne Email: srtaborradora84@yahoo.com Spoiler: Anything up to and including "Standards of Conduct" Disclaimer: Don't own them Category: H/M Romance Rating: PG-13 (for now, may change is other parts) Summary: Picks up where "Standards of Conduct" left off. What happens when Harm decides he wants to move up the 5-year deal? Author Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt ever at writing fanfiction. Feedback is welcome but please by gentle. ((Gentle by good, lol))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Valentine's Day Rose Garden of the White House  
  
***  
  
He gives me his flyboy grin.  
  
"Harm how did you do this?" I look at the small table set up with candles and champagne glasses. I bottle of sparking grape juice chilling. My eyes mist over as I listen to the soft music playing in the background.  
  
//I'm so scared that you will see All the weakness inside of me I'm so scared of letting go That the pain I've hid will show I know you want to hear me speak But I'm afraid that if I start to I'll never stop  
  
I want you to know you belong in my life I love the hope I see in your eyes For you I would fly at least I would try For you I'll take the last flight out  
  
I'm afraid that you will leave as my secrets have been revealed In my dreams you'll always stay every breathing moment from now I know you want to hear me speak But I'm afraid that if I start to I'll never stop  
  
I want you to know you belong in my life I love the hope I see in your eyes For you I would fly at least I would try For you I'll take the last flight out  
  
I cannot hold back the truth no more I let you wait too long Although it's hard and scares me so A life without you scares me more The last flight out... for you I would fly At least I would try For you I'll take the last flight out  
  
I want you to know you belong in my life I love the hope I see in your eyes For you in would fly at least I would try For you I'll take...the last flight out//  
  
I try frantically to blink back tears. "How did you do this?"  
  
"Let's just say.I pulled in a lot of favors.and owe people a lot of favors in the future. And it's good to have a friend in the CIA."  
  
"I.don't know what to say, Harm."  
  
"I couldn't imagine any other place to start the next part of our life together, than in the same place where we met seven years ago. That day changed my life, Sarah. For the better.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"I've never felt like this about anyone else. You mean everything to me, Sarah. Without you.I'm nothing. I can't imagine my life without you, nor do I want to. You're my best friend.my partner.and the love of my life."  
  
He leads me over to sit down and turns of the stereo. He picks up his guitar. Then he pulls his chair over in front of mine and sits. He starts strumming and soon his soft voice fills the air.  
  
"I like blue eyes, yours are brown.. Not like the women of my dreams, And your hair's not a quite as long as I had planned. Five foot eight is quite tall You're not the girl I'd pictured at all. In those paint by number Fantasies I've had.  
  
So it took my by complete surprise, When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes. You're not at all what I was looking for, you're more  
  
No, it wasn't at first sight, But the moment I looked twice. I saw the women I was born the love. Your laughter fills my soul, When I hold you I don't wanna let go When it comes to you, I can't get enough  
  
So it took me by complete surprise When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes. You're not at all what I was looking for, you're more.  
  
More than I dreamed of More than any man deserves.. And I couldn't ask for a more than a love like yours  
  
So it took me by complete surprise When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes. You're not at all what I was looking for, you're more"  
  
By now, tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Those aren't exactly the words.." I say lightly.  
  
"For me they are." He sets his guitar aside and gently wipes away my tears as he's done so many times in the past. But this time, there is so much more behind his touch and the way he's looking at me. He takes my hands gently in his. "There is no one else that I can imagine spending the rest of my life with than you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie. You're my world.You make me a better person.I was lost before I met you. But you found me.you pulled me out of the darkness and back into the light.your light. You were there for me when no one else was and were so without question. I've almost lost you more times than I'd like to think about because of my stupidity. When I was in the ocean after my crash, all I could think about is that I'd never be able to tell you that I love you.never hear those words coming from your mouth.never know what it was like to fall asleep with you in my arms and have you there we I wake up in the morning.never know what it was like to see you holding our children.to grow old with you.Mac.I love everything about you. I love your smile and your laughter, which is like music to my ears. I love how you don't judge people and you forgive their flaws. I love your passion.your intensity and fire.your honesty.your mind.your flaws and mistakes.your strength.the way you try to be strong but break when you're with me.you let me see the real you. I love your sense of humor.your intelligence.the way you finish my sentences.."  
  
I interrupt. "No..you start mine."  
  
He laughs. "I love the way you have a comeback for everything.I love the gung ho, semper fi, kickass jarhead side of you.I love the vulnerable, loving, scared Sarah side of you. I love everything about you.I even love how you get on my nerves. No one has ever gotten inside of my like you have. You're under my skin.I can't lie to you even if I wanted to. You know me more than I know myself. I thank God every day for you. And I know that this comes out of the blue.but I'm going to ask you again. And I understand if you still can't say yes, but I have to take that chance." He kneels down in front of me and takes out the ring box from his suit jacket. "Sarah Catherine Mackenzie.will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"How could a girl say no to a proposal like that?" I smile, the tears still flowing from my eyes.  
  
He grins like I've never seen him grin before.everything about him seems to light up and his eyes twinkle. "That means.yes?"  
  
I smile and nod. "Yes.I'll marry you, Harmon David Rabb, Jr."  
  
He stands bringing me up with him as he does and picks me up, spinning us around.  
  
I laugh and he finally sets me back down and slides the ring onto my finger. "Thank you.."  
  
"No thanks necessary." I smile and kiss him softly, sealing our promise.  
  
**So where does that leave us?"  
  
"I don't know, At the end, I guess."  
  
"How about back at the beginning?"  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2.** 


End file.
